


Jongie To The Public

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [21]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Shopping, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Teddy Bears, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho accidentally regresses in public.
Series: Smol Jongie [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Jongie To The Public

Hongjoong was nervous about bringing Jongho with him to the grocery store. He had woken up little that morning, but quickly came out of his headspace after waking up. He knew that he and Hongjoong would be the only ones at the dorm, since everyone else had solo member schedules to attend to. 

“After you’re done eating, you need to get dressed. I’m heading to the store and I’m not going to leave you home alone.” Hongjoong says as he places a bowl of cereal in front of the younger. 

“But why? I’m big now, I’ll be fine.” Jongho replies, placing his phone on the table, picking up the spoon. 

“Remember what happened the last time I went out and you accidentally regressed while home alone?” Hongjoong stares at the younger, waiting for an answer. Jongho nods, remembering all too well what had happened. He’d regressed waiting for Hongjoong and Seonghwa to come home from their date, but while he was trying to reach for the toy box hidden away in their closet he’d slipped and fell. Luckily nothing was broken, but he was in pain for a day or two. He also had accidentally gotten paint on the carpet while painting a picture for his Appa and Mama. 

Hongjoong knew leaving him at home would be a bad idea, but he just hoped Jongho wouldn’t regress while they were out shopping. Of course, he would always bring a baby bag that had some pacifiers in one pocket, extra clothes, wipes, and other little things just in case one of the littles regressed. He also kept masks to cover their paci’s just to be extra safe. They had been lucky enough to not have to deal with the littles accidentally regressing in public, and Hongjoong was hoping it would stay that way. 

____

After the long, silent car ride to the grocery store, the two finally made it inside. Jongho walked by Hongjoong’s side as they went through the aisles getting things like cereal, veggies, snacks, wipes, and other everyday items. That was, when something in the toy aisle caught Jongho’s eye. 

Hongjoong hadn’t noticed the younger had slowed down to take a look at something. Jongho had stopped in his tracks to look at a bear plushie. Sure, he had lots of bear plushies but he didn’t have one like this one. It was a light blue instead of the usual brown, and had a cute little sweater on. Jongho didn’t even think once about stopping himself from regressing as his little mind was so fascinated with the teddy. 

“Jongho, do you see something you-“ Hongjoong stops, only to see the younger boy beginning to walk over to the toy aisle. He follows from behind, watching the little walk up to a plushie sitting on the shelf and picking it up. 

“Appa!” Jongho says, turning around and seeing the elder standing not too far away. Jongho earns some odd glares, at the fact that he’d called his friend ‘Appa’. Hongjoong pushes his cart over to where Jongho stood, the teddy bear in his hands, holding it out for the caregiver to see. 

“Appa look! Teddy!” Jongho says excitedly, more people begin looking his way. Hongjoong takes notice that he’d regressed, and pulls him close. 

“That’s nice baby, but can you tell appa how old you feel?” Hongjoong asks quietly to not bring any more attention to him. Jongho holds up two fingers, meaning he was slightly older in his headspace. Hongjoong nods, noting it. 

“Okay baby, you can get it. Come on, bub. Appa needs to finish shopping.” Hongjoong takes the younger’s hand in his after setting the plush in the cart, hoping with his whole heart that the store has a family bathroom. Hongjoong lets out a sigh of relief when he finds a family bathroom that wasn’t being used. Because Jongho was usually younger in his headspace, he usually had on at least a pull up just in case. The caregiver sets the cart just outside the bathroom, opening the door to the family bathroom and locking it once the two were inside. He knew Jongho wasn’t going to be happy about it, but it was just to be safe until the two were able to get home. Hongjoong pulls out a mat, laying it down on the floor. 

“Okay Jongie, can you lay down for appa?” Jongho shakes his head ‘No’. Backing away from Hongjoong. 

“No! Don’ need it! M’ big boy!” Jongho retorts, tears threatening to fall from the boy's eyes. Hongjoong’s heart breaks a bit. 

“You’re such a big boy, Jongie, but it’s to be safe okay?” Hongjoong reassures the younger, pulling him into his arms to calm the little down. Jongho nods, finally doing as Hongjoong asks. The caregiver finally proceeds to change the little into a pull up, glad Jongho didn’t put up too big of a fight. 

“There’s my good boy! Now how about we finish up here and get home to take a nice nap?” Jongho nods excitedly, and Hongjoong helps him up. Hongjoong pulls up Jongho’s mask to cover his nose and mouth, and puts the things away in his baby bag before going to finish shopping. 

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll let you get a lollipop. How does that sound?” Hongjoong asks, his free hand holding Jongho’s while his other hand held the cart. 

“Good!” 

____

The two finally get home, Jongho was now resting on Hongjoong’s chest as the elder was in a call with Seonghwa. 

“Jongie was so good for appa while we were out!” He tells Seonghwa through the phone. 

“Really? Is he okay? Was anyone rude?” Seonghwa questions, seemingly a little panicked. Hongjoong lets out a small giggle, hearing a ‘not funny!’ from the other line. 

“He’s just fine, Hwa. There were only a few odd glares, but he didn’t even notice them!” He hears an audible sigh coming from the elder male, a sigh of relief. 

“Well, tell him I love him and that Mama will be home soon.” 

“Will do, Hwa. Will do.” Hongjoong smiles at the sleeping little. His chest slowly rising and falling, as he gently suckled on his pacifier, his new teddy bear held close to his chest. Hongjoong had been nervous of the little being in public, but the first time didn’t seem that bad. He just hoped, if it ever happened again, nothing bad would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a request in the comments!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
